


Yotsuba Tamaki

by Trash_Candy_XU



Series: Ainana Birthdays [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, King Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Summary: It is April Fools' Day and also the birthday of our King Pudding lover, Tamaki! Idolish7 will not fail on this day as they will prevail to celebrate Tamaki's special day!
Series: Ainana Birthdays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Yotsuba Tamaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my fellow night lovers~ Today, we celebrate the 4th member of Idolish7, Tamaki! Enjoy this birthday fic!

"Tamaki-kun, you need to hurry up or you'll be late for school," Sougo urged. The only response Sougo received from Tamaki was a small groan with sleepy eyes. Sougo could only sigh at Tamaki's hopelessness.

"Sougo, just let Tamaki eat whatever he wants at his own pace," Mitsuki said from the kitchen as he finished preparing boxed bentos for Iori and Tamaki. "Besides, they still have time to get to school," Mitsuki added as he looked up at the pink kinako clock.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts!"

"Good morning!"

Everyone looked up to see their center wearing a bright smile, fully dressed in casual clothing, to start the day.

"Good morning," everyone greeted back. Everyone doesn't include Nagi or Yamato, who were either sleeping in or passed out from drowning themselves in beer.

"Hey, Riku, want an omelet?" Mitsuki asked the redhead.

"Yes, please!" Riku replied as he made way to the plates that contained the omelet. However, Riku was stopped by Iori as soon as he was just about to grab a piece. "You can't have that one," Iori said as he then stole a piece and popped it in his mouth to seal the deal.

"Oi! Mitsuki said I can have one!" Riku complained.

"Riku, it's alright, I can make you a new one, fresh hot and ready to eat," Mitsuki said as he placed Riku's favorite drink on the table, warm milk with honey.

"Thank you, Mitsuki! See, Iori?" Riku turned to his unit partner with a pout, "Mitsuki is nice to us as the caregiver of Idolish7! We're partners, so we're supposed to share things between us! So quit being a tsundere over Mitsuki's cooking and let us have some!"

Iori choked on the half eaten omelet, "T-T-Tsundere?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mitsuki immediately bursted out laughing, "I can't believe Riku just called out Iori as a tsundere! I can't breathe!"

"Rikkun is right, though, Iorin is like that," Tamaki piped in.

"Nanase-san," Iori grumbled as he gave a deadpanned look towards Riku, who only had the nerve to look smug as he sipped his drink, a content expression soon rested on his face. "Mmm~"

Iori's previous disgruntled expression melted away to a more fond look as he muttered under his breath, "Cute."

"Hmm?" Riku looked at Iori, thinking he heard his unit partner say something, only to see Iori looking away and coughed into his hand, regaining his composure. "I believe it's time to leave, let's go," Iori said as he grabbed his things and waited for Tamaki, toast in his mouth, and left the dorms.

"Alright! Time to get serious!"

Immediately, the remaining members of Idolish7 gathered around Mitsuki. "Everyone knows what to do, correct?" Everyone nodded in affirmation. 

"Yamato and I have taken care of decorations!" Nagi confirmed.

"Good! I'm in charge of food and desserts, Iori is in charge of stalling Tamaki, which leaves..." Mitsuki turns and face Sougo and Riku, "You two go into town and grab as many King Puddings as you can!"

Sougo and Riku looked at each other and nodded in determination as they grabbed their disguises and left the dorms.

~Scene Change~

"I wonder how many people will show up at the King Pudding event," Riku pondered as Sougo reviewed the list of King Pudding merchandise to be collected. "I'm not sure, but with all those people, we could be separated, are you certain you'll be alright Riku-kun?" Sougo asked. "I'll be fine, Sougo-san, I promise if I don't feel well, then we'll leave," Riku assured.

As soon as they arrived at the golden gates that had the King Pudding mascot at the top center, did they take a double take at the scenery. The special event was packed with people and children in every corner as they talked and laughed and ate King Pudding desserts.

"We're here for Tamaki-kun, and we're getting these King Pudding toys!" Sougo swallowed the overwhelmed sensation of the crowd and turned to Riku with a look of resolution, which Riku returned. That being said, they took a deep breath, held each other's hand, and made a beeline towards their first target.

~Scene/Time Change~

"Alright, Iori and Tamaki will be back soon, the food is done, decorations are done, cake is done, however..."

Silence has befallen over the Pythagoras trio as Nagi and Yamato brace themselves for what will happen next.

"Where in the world are Riku and Sougo?!" Mitsuki bellowed as he began to panic and even considered going after them, but a knock at the door interrupted his dilemma.

Mitsuki opened the door, only to be bombarded with King Pudding galore all over him. Mitsuki's head popped out in the midst of it all and asked, "What's all this?"

"Our winnings!" Riku exclaimed with a proud voice as he and Sougo tried to regain their breath, which Sougo insisted for him to use his inhaler, which Riku agreed since he can't afford to miss out on his friend's birthday.

"Good, now everyone help put these things around the room and hide!" Mitsuki ordered.

Some time had passed, which was only an hour, until they heard the door open and yelled out, "Surprise!"

Tamaki was taken back by the sudden change of dark to light and surprise shouts did he realize what his friends did for him. Tamaki had only one thing to say to all of this. "Everyone, thank you!" 

Everyone gathered around the birthday idol and celebrated his birthday to the fullest. Delicious meals were served, gifts were exchanged, and smiles and laughter were shared. Mitsuki may have been the one to give orders, but it was all Sougo's idea. Soon the King Pudding cake was brought out and Riku insisted he be the one to deliver it, so he made sure to have a firm, strong hold on the cake, and had a serious expression in concentration to not let his friend's hard work go to waste. Idolish7 shared a look of proud love as they each were reminded of how much they mean to each other. That is until Yamato asked one thing that's meant to be another story for another time that accompanies Riku and Sougo's adventure of King Pudding.

"So, does nobody care that today is also April Fools' Day?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did a good job on this one. Honestly, these boys deserve good things! Rest assured, fellow chaotic lovers, that we will see what happened with Riku and Sougo as well as how Idolish7 take April Fools' Day to the next level! Everyone be safe and try to make the most out of our time being quarantined. Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Good Night 💙


End file.
